<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love by KelpieChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263194">First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos'>KelpieChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shukita Halloween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't count their first holiday season together, overrun by Maruki's dream world as it was.</p>
<p>But that Valentine's Day, after returning to the true reality and finding himself in jail, Akira absolutely counted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shukita Halloween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shukita Halloween</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Shukita Halloween Day 5: Firsts + Holiday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They didn't count their first holiday season together, overrun by Maruki's dream world as it was. It wasn't often brought up, but Akira knew that Yusuke still felt terrible for those couple of weeks where he hadn't even remembered they were dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly Akira just didn't want to think about how Maruki nearly erased him from all his friend's lives, even the person most important to him in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that Valentine's Day, after returning to the true reality and finding himself in jail, Akira absolutely counted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was their first holiday together. No chocolate was exchanged, but they sat in the booth of Leblanc and talked and talked and talked, whiling the hours away with laughter and curry and the feeling of each other's hand in their own. Yusuke always looked breathtaking as he animatedly spoke about whatever was on his mind, but that day he had been beyond ethereal to Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, when he'd brought Yusuke to the restaurant Sojiro recommended, he'd gotten to watch as Yusuke turned red as the roses Akira handed him, blush splotchy and beautiful in the lights of the city beyond their window. That was the first time Akira found himself thinking that he was going to marry the ridiculous boy he was dating, but it wasn't the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, ring in hand, Akira was going to ask for more of his firsts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's just hoping it isn't his first rejection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>